Children (AFL game)
In Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game), Players also have the option to have children after getting married. If the player decides to venture outside, they can see Christian, Maya, and other normal children have grown up a little older. The player later will have two children (cannot be twins) instead of just only one. Your children can grow older too, they don't just stay babies like in Flowers Bloom with You game. Its appearance as well as personality are based on your spouse. For example: Per's child has light skin, blond hair, and blue eyes - acts friendly and outspoken. Sonata's child has a little tanned skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes - acts cheerful (see gallery for examples). Some candidates have same appearance as the other ones, example like if your first female protagonist married Holger who has light brown hair and dark yellow/golden eyes, then your second male protagonist who married to Alen will have the same traits. Hertha and Mino are exceptions to this; since the two newly-introduced characters will not have children after marriage, the player does not need to upgrade their house to Level 3. 'Level 3 House' Viktor the Blacksmith will have a Level 3 House upgrade available for 100.000 Cash, 50 Hardwood Lumber, 3 Adamantite, and then "your choice" for one of these following materials: 20 Wool, 15 Great Wool, 10 Ultimate Wool, 5 Fluorite, or 5 Opal. Now that Players have the Level 3 House, the Player will need a crib for the baby to sleep in. This becomes available in HD Entertainment shop once the Giant House has been constructed. The crib costs 2.500 Cash and requires 5 Hardwood Lumber, 1 Silver, and "your choice" of one of the following options: 5 Wool, 4 Great Wool, 3 Ultimate Wool, 2 Supreme Wool, or 1 Miracle Wool. 'Stages (in order)' Pregnancy If you already met the requirements, your spouse will ask you thought about having children. This will automatically happen when you wake up in the morning. If the Player says "Yes", he/she will then ask what gender they'd prefer. If a gender has been chosen, that is gender of child the player will end up getting. Birth 28 days (4 weeks) after the pregnancy, Player will wake up in the morning that the female-side of partnership felt ill. We both will be automatically transported to the Clinic. Dr. Diego will help deliver your child, and asks that the male-side of partnership wait outside. Eventually, your child will be brought into the world! After finding out what gender is the Player's child, the Player will be asked to give her/him a name. Dr. Diego is also kind enough to send a baby crib and child care book to your home. Normally, your baby will be delivered by Diego, but this rule does not apply to Prince Hibiki and Kurose Momoka. If the Player chose to marry one of mentioned special beings, he or she will do the delivering herself at Player's home. The birthing event will end at 15:00. After that, Diego will give the player a Rattle, Bottle, and 10 Formula Milk. Starting on the day after its birth, feed the baby by giving it Formula Milk every day. The Player will find it in their Cooked Dishes section of one's bag inventory. The Player can buy more Formula Milk at Lime Ranch for 100 Cash each (especially when she is working). She also sells the kitchen recipe for 50 Cash. To make it yourself the Player will need to use either 2 Milk, 1 Great Milk, 1 Ultimate Milk, 1 Supreme Milk, or 1 Miracle Milk; the quality of milk won't add any benefit to the resulting Formula Milk. The Player will also want to raise its friendship by using Rattle. Players will find a Rattle in the Tools section of their bag inventory. Use the stylus (or your finger for iOS/Android) to tap it from your bag and then tap on a baby in its crib to use the Rattle. If the Player forgot to feed their baby Formula Milk, it will increase the amount of time it takes to grow to the next stage. The Player can give other food items, such as Fried Egg, but its growth is based on Formula Milk. Each day the Player forget to give it Formula Milk will increase the time it takes to move to the next growth stage by a day. The Player does not have to use a Rattle every day. Crawling and Talking After another 4 weeks players will wake up in the morning that their child begin to walk on the floor! Your baby is crying and looks like (s)he might be hurt. The player's partner will ask them what we should do. The player would volunteer to take it to the Clinic! When we return home your child now can crawl around. Continue to gift your child Formula Milk everyday. 'Grown-Up' The next growth will occur another four weeks after the child starts to walk but the Player need to enter their house after 21:00 a non-festival day to see the growth event. If you go to bed before 21:00 on a regular basis then you'll never see your child grow up! You will discover that your child has baked a cake for you because of all your hard work. After you eat the cake you'll earn +3000 HP each with your spouse and child. At this point your child is now full grown. The child's schedule will change a little bit once it is full grown. Instead of staying inside the house all day, it will walk out into the House Area between 15:00 and 18:00 on non-rainy days. After 18:00, it will go back inside the house. The player won't see their child walk around Privaria (other than your House Yard). 'Second Child Request' The pregnancy event for your second child won't require any extra conditions. It will trigger 5 days after your first child grows up. The same steps will then occur as it did with your first child, but this time you do not have get to select its gender. Your second child will be the opposite gender of your first child. After your second child is born your family will be complete. 'See Also' *Children (AFL game)/Gallery *Children (AFL game)/Quotes Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only characters